The Darkness Within
by dream raven13
Summary: Raven thought she had the perfect life. Great friends, perfect boyfriend and all. Untill the blonde, earth-powered girl comes back.She then has choices to make, a destiny to fulfill and the only one who can help her is the enemy. Slight Rae/BB
1. Preface

The girl stood shaking. She wore a mask of no emotion, trying not to let her fear show. The man had her cornered. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke. She knew that the man just wanted to taunt her, he relished in the fact that he could almost frighten her. The key word being almost. He usually taunted the masked boy wonder, but it seemed like he was coming for her more often. The other Titans didn't understand why. Raven did.

After her Birthday the last year she had been able to show more emotion. It was hard but she got used to the fact. She still had her witty remarks, her dry, sarcastic tone. Not to mention she still liked to poke fun at Beast Boy. Raven had bonded with the others more than ever. Starfire was like her sister in more ways than one.

Starfire had grown up more as well. She still had that naivety, where she would say things wrong and not understand anything going on around her. She was certainly a lot smarter than she came off as and Raven knew this. Starfire still had her long, stunning, glistening hair. Her eyes still were as bright as the heavens and as green as emeralds. She had also filled in more, becoming even more curvy and tall. What Raven loved the most about her, though, was her joy, bubbly, out-going way of life. She took life as a ray of sunshine. She also had her warrior ways. Starfire was a true alien warrior. She had the strength of one hundred men and the courage of more. Starfire was perfect and Raven adored her.

Cyborg was still the same old Cyborg. He was the one they could look up to as a brotherly figure. He helped them all with his kind words and wisdom. He was the calm, sturdy rock. He took it as his duty to make sure nothing bad happened to his friends. He was also dating Bumblebee. She kept him grounded but also carefree. She was his honey, as Cyborg often says. They all thought that was a bit cliché. None the less he was a better man now.

Then came her fearless leader. Robin, the boy wonder. He was Raven's light. He guided her from the darkness of her mind and knew her better than anyone. Robin was her best friend. He still had the same costume though. If you were to look closely you could tell how much he had grown. He became even more skilled than he was before. He and Starfire were dating after the whole Tokyo scenario. They were absolutely adorable.

Beast Boy was left. He had grown as well. He was more mature, yet still childish. He was almost the height of Robin now and he was a lot stronger. Raven and he had grown closer than ever after the last heartbreak he went through with terra. Raven became his rock, and he became her sky. She felt like she was flying around him. Happy was always jumping for joy even when he so much as brushed his hand against his. Raven had finally come to the conclusion that she liked Beast Boy and not long after that had she told him. She was about to walk away in rejection that she knew would come, but he pulled her to him and his lips were against hers.

Raven and Beast Boy had been dating for several months and in love. That was until a blond, young girl came back.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Raven went over again and again how this happened. It was so illogical and yet she had a felling something like it would occur. She breathed in deeply, trying to relax. She just couldn't believe what she had seen. The only coherent thought running through her mind was _how could he? _She could feel her emotions scrambling around and breaking. The same thing happened a long time ago with a dragon. But this time it hurt even more. Beast Boy was her friend, her family, her love, and he just threw her away like she was nothing.

The wind blew against her face, chilling her skin right to the bone. She had been meditating on the roof to ease her troubled mind. She looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful. The colors were a thick fiery orange, a blossoming pink, and a deep violet that could stop the heart. The sun was sinking on the horizon to let the moon come up in all its glory. The ocean was calm down below. She could almost hear the thoughts coming from it, though she thought that was most unlikely. The seagulls were soaring high amongst the waves, having not a care in the world. The world itself seemed to be changing. The people, as well as the nature growing on the planet Earth.

Raven had been changing as well. Her hair was still its deep lavender color, but it had more length and shine. Starfire had wanted Raven to grow it out and she did. Her skin seemed to glow a more defying pale, as if it was sparkling from the moon. Her deep amethyst eyes held knowledge of many worlds and cultures. They also held secrets, betrayals, sadness and death. Raven had witnessed so much in her short time that it was hard to take in. She had become more strengthened because of it. She had grown to be more of a woman. She had curves that were slender but still noticeable. Her costume was different as well. She had on a deep, midnight, black dress on that was slit on both sides to her top thighs. It gave her plenty of leg movement for combat. Her dress was still had a neck on it like her old leotard. She had stiletto thigh high boots on that were a deep blue. Her cape was connected from right below her shoulder blades to the dress so that the cape flowed out of it. It was a deep blue color and what held it in place were deep red gemstones. The hood was still there and it covered her face the same way it always had. She had gloves on that came up to below her shoulders that were pitch black and designed like her leotard's were.

The costume was one that she deemed fit for her new outlook. Being with Beast Boy changed her and having him stolen away from her did so as well. When Terra had come back with her newly required memory Raven and the rest of the Titans were shocked. They accepted her once again and she took Raven's place. Raven being cast out from the Titans and no one seemed to notice her presence. Raven could feel that Terra didn't have the best intentions and when she went to the team about it they told her to get over herself. It hurt even worse when Beast Boy told her to lay off Terra. The final straw was when she had caught Terra and Beast Boy in his room and on his bed. It hurt her so much. She just knew she had to get out of that place.

The Tower didn't feel like home anymore. It felt like a prison. She had even noticed that the other Titans sometimes looked at her with fear in their eyes. But oh they were so good at covering it up. It was like she was a live-wire to them; one wrong move and it'll go off. She knew that she could beat the Titans if she brought out her demon side, but she didn't want to ever hurt them. When she had unleashed her demon side her friends became afraid. She didn't want them to hide, or coward from fear of her. It was a feeling she wanted to forget.

Now here she was on the roof of the tower getting ready to leave. She took off levitating into the air. She looked graceful, like a fallen angel.

"Raven," A voice called out.

She turned to see Beast Boy standing there with his one arm stretched out as if he wanted to grab her and bring her back. She merely looked at him in silent contemplation.

"What are you doing? I thought that we-"

"I'm leaving Beast Boy. Nothing you say or do will bring me back. Go back to Terra," She interrupted. Her voice revealed no trace of emotion what-so-ever and her face was impassive.

She turned and glided away from the Tower with all thoughts of sorrow left behind. She would leave that for someone else.

In the distance a soft voice was heard.

"Raven, I'm so sorry."


	3. A New Life

**A New Life**

Beast Boy lurched forward, panting heavily. He had been overcome with nightmares and visions. He could never make them out but they seemed to be a darkness lurking inside his mind. It had been about three days since Raven had gone away from the Tower. Away from him, never to be heard from again. He became broken after she left. The Beast within him wanted to come out and tear everything into bits and pieces. He felt like there was a gnawing in his aching chest now.

He had an understanding that it was his fault but he couldn't help but blame Terra as well. If she hadn't come back he wouldn't have lost Raven. Terra had a beauty to her and innocence just like himself. They were so alike in so many ways. Yet he only wanted his little, mysterious bird to come back to him. She was perfect and he wished he would have seen it earlier. She might have been sinister, indifferent and cold on the outside but he knew her better. On the inside she was soft and breakable and he had broken her. He knew that by looking into her eyes that night. She might have been able to cover up her emotions on the surface but he could see it in her eyes that she had become lifeless. He royally screwed up this time.

He sighed and got up, dreading for the day ahead. He didn't want to face the others again. When they had found out what he had done they had been furious to put it lightly. Starfire was even so mad that she destroyed most of their things. The acid from her starbolts had burned straight through very expensive and hard to replace technology. He was a little taken aback at Terra's reaction. She had been smirking like she had when she was evil. Her eyes seemed to even turn an icier blue. It was like looking into a furnace and knowing it would be so cold that you would burn alive. He suppressed a shudder at the thought.

He decided to get the day over with and done so he headed to the control room. When he walked in he found all the Titans there, well almost all of them. Robin, whose mood was darkened from Raven's absence, was on the database checking for any leads on their runaway. Starfire was in the kitchen making her Pudding of Sadness that tasted like acid and custard. Cyborg was scanning another computer for information for anything that would bring his little sister back. The atmosphere seemed somber and empty without Raven here, like there was coldness to the air that could suffocate you. He then noticed the blonde. Terra sauntered up to him and leaned herself against him trying to be seductive. He really hoped they found Raven soon.

Raven was hidden in the shadows of the docks, watching the storm clouds roll in. She had been aware of the Titans efforts at trying to find her, but if she didn't want to be found then she wasn't. She had a strong feeling to be a bad girl. She had saved the world already from her father and yet the Earth was still in horrid shape because of the people inhabiting it. She wanted another rush, one from doing something bad, but she was a bit afraid to. Some of her emotions, mainly intelligence, were screaming at her to go back to the Titans and that she was being stubborn and was over-reacting. She felt she was over-reacting in just the right amount. Whether she knew it or not, though, Rage was growing inside of her waiting for the right moment to come out.

There was a slight scrape of noise, only hearable through her demon side, behind her. She could feel an aura coming in strong waves, overpowering her senses. She turned quickly and saw nothing. Figuring it was just her imagination playing tricks on her and writing it off she had let her guard down for just enough time for someone to attack her. She was knocked onto her back, the concrete not making any damage if only because of her cloak. She looked up and into the eyes of a monster. She heard the intake of breath she had made and scolded herself for showing anything to him.

This man, no, this monster was looking at her in amusement. She became furious when she saw the hidden laughter in his eyes.

"Sweet Raven," The man purred.

"Malchior," Raven ground out, standing onto her feet again.

Malchior was in a human form and looked very lethal. He seemed to have an aura that said _mess with me and I'll break your neck. _He had long, luscious black hair and dark reddened eyes. He gave a smirk that showed off his fangs. His skin was even paler than hers. He was dressed in all black and had kept it simple, not wanting to stand out she guessed. He had black combat boots, cargo pants and a long-sleeved T-shirt on. He just screamed sex appeal.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want," She spoke demanding.

"I'm here to invite you to a little dinner," He said maliciously, making her want to shudder but she suppressed it.

"Dinner," She said slowly, trying to understand his intentions.

"Yes, my new acquaintance would like to speak to you."

She had a really bad feeling about this. You know the one where you think the people in horror movies are stupid and all? Yeah, she felt like she was being the stupid person in a horror movie just for sticking around.

"So, you're a messenger boy?" She smirked, trying to get on his nerves. She did just that she noted when she saw his smirk flicker.

"No. actually that person is Slade."

"Wha-"

Before she could do anything she felt herself being transported. It was a nauseating feeling actually. All the spinning, squeezing and tugging gets to you. She then felt herself land on her feet and she opened her eyes.

She was in a large dining room. The colors were a brilliance of red, gold and cream. There were intricate paintings that looked alive, as if telling a story. The glass windows were grand and glittered in the candle lights from the chandelier. The chandelier itself was magnificent. It sparkled with silver and hanging crystals, candles giving off its light. There was a huge mahogany table in the center with a red cloth draping over it. Silver place settings were aligned in order and vases of tiger lilies were set out. She noticed there were only two exits, a single door probably leading into the kitchen and a pair of double doors.

The room itself looked like a piece of art. She felt like she was in a Victorian painting almost. Then she remembered what Malchior had said. The two double doors opened up and she saw the figure of a hated enemy. It was Slade.

The way he walked gave off the tone of respect. He was definitely not a person that you wanted to displease. She could tell that he still had all of his strength if not more by how his armor fit him. She, even though would not admit, was intimidated. She had then noticed that Malchior had gone. She gulped.

"My dear, make your-self at home," He said in a sick, sweet voice. Raven cautiously moved forward and sat down on one of the chairs.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"It has come to my intention that you are, in a sense, no longer employed," He said taking a seat. He then made a gesture and some old man came into the room. The man looked old, with balding grey hair but he carried himself with a dignity that impressed Raven. He had dinner plates with him and a wine bottle on a cart. As he was setting their meals up Raven turned her focus back on Slade.

"Yes, I am, but what does that have anything to do with you?" She asked having a bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She had destroyed her communicator and trackers but this was Slade she was dealing with. She might need help.

"I have a business proposition," He stated. She raised her eyebrow up for him to continue and he got the message.

"Become my partner. I could train you; help you control the demon inside of you for your own use. You could have power, a new start, and a rush. And your revenge."

Raven was shocked when he added that. She hadn't even thought about revenge, but then she thought about Terra and it made her blood boil. His offer was short and to the point, and not a huge speech that would only work on Robin and Terra. She liked that. Apparently he had noticed she hated when people wouldn't just say what they wanted and she was actually kind of touched that he had noticed it in the first place.

She pondered her options. Stay alone and on the run, go back to the Titans having to deal with Terra and Beast Boy. That would be humiliating enough on her part. Or she could stay here and have a partner, a mentor, someone who could help her gain control and get revenge. She could have a new life. She smirked, Rage influencing her choice only a little, and looked him in his piercing blue eye.

"When can I start?"


	4. Meet The Monster

**Meet The Monster**

He sat quietly, pondering. He couldn't figure out why she had said yes to Slade, even if he was the one to take her to the criminal mastermind. Malchior owed Slade a debt after he had released the dragon from the enchanted book. Even so Malchior felt worried when he had been informed that Raven was there to stay. She had changed so quickly, so suddenly that it took him by surprise. Raven used to be filled with life, well, as much as her demon half let. But now she was cold and vacant. He himself wasn't such a nice guy either. He hadn't really cared when he broke the little witch's heart, but he had soon come to regret that. She was different, like him, in a sense. She was dark and dammed.

Malchior looked up from his musing to notice the girl he was just thinking about enter the room.

"Malchior," The girl nodded at him in recognition.

"And what is it you want my sweet Raven?" He emphasized sweet just to piss her off.

"I'm going on a mission Slade assigned to me," She growled. Then she was gone.

Raven had teleported herself a few blocks away from the building of WAYNE INDUSTRIES. The neighborhood she was in looked to be a part of town that you really didn't want to cross. The streets were vacant, paper blowing from the short gusts of wind and dirt marred the sidewalks while litter filled in the gaps. Raven could distantly hear the sound of on-going partiers at the late hour. Their constant shouting and singing cutting through the air like a blade. Raven herself was never the one to party even if her teammates had wanted to go. She would often be meditating and such. It disgusted her to think about what kind of things Beast Boy had been doing while she wasn't there. She always wanted to believe that he had never really had as much fun without her, even if that was a little bit shallow. But whenever he had come in she could feel the happiness rolling off of him like waves. She could now guess what he had been doing.

She began to walk silently to the building, getting used to her new 'Slade' improved outfit. He had wanted to make sure that she would be able to get out of any situation without worrying about getting tangled up in her long cloak. He had created an outfit she actually liked though. It was an all black leather jump suit with a diamond shaped cut right above her breasts. A belt came around her hips and it was styled like Slade's. Her boots were up to her thighs, as usual, but they were full black combat boots. It amused and almost touched her that he would actually care. Then she would think on how it was probably due to the concern of losing yet another partner.

Slade had been okay to her though, she did not know what the hell Robin had been complaining about when he was with Slade. The man obviously had more respect than Robin had given him credit for. He had also helped her more on her control, though they still had a long way to go. Her combat skills and stealth had improved as well. _Robin would be so proud, _she thought. She remembered when Robin had tried to teach her with his own combat techniques. That had been an utter disaster. At the time she had been falling all over herself as well as him. Yet for some reason she felt safe and comfortable with Slade teaching her. Yet, his teaching was done by trying to anger her and push her to the limit it. She had to admit that it had helped her. She always loved a challenge.

"Are you there yet?" The voice of Slade over an earpiece brought her out of her thoughts.

"Here," She said, looking up at the building.

She shut her eyes as she floated up to the roof and landed softly, being careful as to not trip any alarms. The wind blew her hair as she crouched on the building taking in every aspect of escape routes. She always wanted a backup plan. She summoned her magic and floated down and into the building.

"I'm in," She breathed quietly.

"Good. Find the disk and then get out."

She nodded in understanding to herself. She crept quietly down the halls, keeping to the shadows. A few times she had to dodge a camera or two but other than that there wasn't much to be done yet. As she was approaching a door she needed to go through she noticed a guard stationed in front. She flew to the ceiling and with her magic crawled so she was above the guard. She hung down low enough so that she was right behind him. Raven then took the guard's neck and with a twist of her arms he fell to the ground. She nimbly dropped to the ground and slid out the pass code from the guard and swiped it to open the door. She looked to the guard and feeling no remorse snuck into the room.

The room seemed to be empty but Raven knew enough that appearances weren't always what they seemed. She reached into the pockets on her belt and threw an object to the center. A buzzing sound started up and suddenly lasers started to appear. She smirked and arched her back slightly. She took off running and was calmly able to pass the first few lasers. She had to time everything correctly or else the alarms would sound the police. Raven stealthily crossed the room in no time.

When she entered the area she noticed that nothing was there except for a shelf with a box laying on it. She went up softly and with her dark aura retrieved the object. She placed it in her belt and then with a smirk she disappeared onto the roof. Just then a high pitched alarm was sounded.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted to his team mates. They had just made it to WAYNE INDUSTRIES in time to see a figure running up ahead. Robin had briefed his team just as they were getting there that it was sought to be Slade who broke in. What Slade had stolen they didn't know yet, but if Robin knew Slade he could guess it was something bad.

They all began to take off after the silhouette. Starfire and Beast Boy took to the air, Terra had jumped on a rock, and Cyborg and he were running. The figure was running nimbly and was able to dodge quite a few obstacles in the way.

"Freeze," He shouted out.

They all saw the figure slide to a stop and turn around slowly. A light was shining down onto the face of a girl and everyone gasped. There was Raven, their trusted friend in a Slade garbed outfit. Robin as well as everyone else stood in shock. He could vaguely make out Beast Boy saying 'no' to himself. Robin narrowed his eyes to her. He could still feel the bond they shared running through his mind. Raven's deep violet eyes and his masked ones met for a split second and then he could feel tearing in his mind. It was starting to feel as if his blood had become acid. Robin could feel her slicing through his head. She was breaking their bond.

"Raven Stop!" He heard Starfire yell. Suddenly he felt a crashing relief when Raven looked away from him. He slid forward, panting, and tried to get a grip on himself. When he looked up he could see Raven and the Titans in a battle but they were holding back. All of their fighting they were doing wasn't making any difference on Raven. He noticed that she was blocking their attacks with ease and without her magic. He could see the resemblance of Slade in her fighting which frightened him a bit.

He then could see Raven lock eyes with Terra. He really hoped the blonde would keep her mouth shut. If not, they were all screwed.

Raven turned and spotted Terra. She could feel the rage burning inside of her, it was screaming to be let out. Raven narrowed her eyes at the girl who ruined her life and began to walk forwards.

"You have a lot of nerve," Raven stated in a cold voice.

"Please," Terra scoffed. "They never needed you. Don't you see? They always liked me better. I deserved them and I deserve Beast Boy! After all who would want to be with a crazed demon?" Terra smirked.

Raven stood silently until she was done. Then a red flickered in her eyes. Raven's once calm eyes had turned red and tendrils of black energy whipped around her, sparking in fury. Terra noticed the girl's rage and took a step back, regret plastered on her face for talking the way she did. Raven lifted up her hands and the blonde began choking. The air was being crushed out of her lungs in a slow, agonizing way. Everyone else was too afraid to even move. Raven smirked, showing a set of glistening fangs to them. She stalked over to the frightened girl. It amazed Raven how Terra could act so cocky and then with one look Raven could have her running in fright. Raven cocked her head to the side and then viciously thrust her clawed hand through Terra's stomach. She could feel the blood ooze onto her skin and she could feel Rage laughing. Raven understood what she was doing, and because she wanted to save Terra until later, she healed her wound at the same time she had ripped open the girl's stomach. Terra tried to scream but found that she could barely even take in a breath of air. She felt a burning sensation as Raven slowly removed her hand. Terra was on the verge of hysterics when the dark girl began to lick the blood off of her skin very slowly. Raven loved the taste of the dark liquid but did not give away her pleasure.

Raven dropped the girl to the ground and looked up to her old friends. They had looks of horror, fear, surprise and sadness etched across their faces. Starfire dropped to the ground seeing as she could not call upon a happy thought in which to fly. Cyborg couldn't believe what his little sister was doing. He never knew she would actually harm one of them. Beast Boy stared at the women he loved. He could tell that the girl he once knew was now gone, buried within herself. Robin felt a sorrow for his friend. He wanted to believe that Slade had tricked her in some sense but he knew that was just a hopeful thought blown away.

"The girl you once had known is gone. She died a long time ago. She isn't here anymore and whether you like it or you don't, she is never coming back. Raven is buried away, and now you can meet the monster." Raven growled to them and with a flash of black light, she was gone.

The woman sat upon her throne and watched the scene play out before her. She smirked. She would definitely meet this new Raven and then soon the earth along with hell would be hers to take.


	5. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

Raven crashed to the floor, shaking with Rage beginning to consume her. She could feel her skin skid on the cement and a burning went through her body. Magic was starting to course throughout her, trying to find a way out and wreck havoc anywhere it could.

"Don't lose control," She told herself repeatedly.

She never meant to do that, she didn't want to start a war. And, yet here she was going around and almost killing innocent people. Not that Terra was a good little girl or anything but Raven hated how she felt. It was as if something had broken deep within her psyche. The darkness had given her pleasure and her heart wanted more of it. Raven felt sick knowing how much she enjoyed almost killing a person. Almost a friend. It was true that she hated Terra with a deep passion, but was she really a cold-blooded killer? It was people like her that she and her friends would put behind bars. Now she was the one playing bad guy. _I wonder if this is how Robin felt..except he never actually hurt anyone. _

Footsteps echoed in the darkness, creating an eerie feeling to the chamber. She couldn't keep her shakes at bay. Too ashamed to face Slade she turned her head away.

"My dear, why turn from me?" She could feel Slade's breath on her skin as he crouched before her. It seemed to warm her. The smell of gun-powder and male scent hung in the air around him as well. Raven closed her eyes, a tear threatening to fall.

"I couldn't, I just couldn't," she whispered.

Raven felt a hand rest upon her shoulder and her head jerked up in shock. Slade looked into her eyes and he saw the surprise there mixed with self-loathing. He knew this because he had experienced the feeling all too well. He knew that his 'partner' had been just through a traumatic event, but he also knew she was capable of so much more.

"The first kill is always hardest my dear, you'll get over it in time."

Raven bowed her head, "that's what I'm afraid of." And, for the first time in years she broke down into tears.

Beast Boy stared in shock at the spot where Raven had just been standing. He couldn't believe nor' fathom what had just occurred. His head snapped over to Terra who was crouched over on the ground looking almost as green as himself. Everyone seemed to be trying to stomach what had just happened, but how could they? Raven was someone they could turn to for comfort. She held the team together, including him, and now she was gone.

"Wow, you kids really put on a good show." A voice that was distorted and filled with arrogance said.

Robin whipped around to see a figure clapping mockingly in the distance.

"X" He ground out. "What do you want?"

Beast Boy could see that Robin wasn't up for a fight by the way his shoulders had sagged in defeat. But, then again, none of them could stand up for themselves now with _her_ gone. They were at their most vulnerable.

"I couldn't help but notice your 'predicament'" Red X seemed to choose his words carefully.

"And?" Cyborg added before Robin could say anything stupid that would get them all into trouble. Suddenly X jumped down from his perch on the roof and sauntered over to them.

"You may not trust me, but you need to now. I know what may be affecting Raven, and before you say it, it isn't Slade." X had gone cold as he began his sentence, almost if it was his death sentence being conversed about. Though, it was hard to tell with the mask on.

We all looked at each other not knowing where he was going with this statement. Robin nodded his head signaling for him to go on.

"There is someone out there who wants Raven to herself and will not stop at anything to get to her."

"How would you know this?" Robin asked crossing his arms, not believing the criminal.

X bowed his head in shame for a few minutes, and then looked up with hate radiating off of his body and aura.

"I know, because she's my sister."

The young woman screamed in fury and lashed out with her claws to the mirror. Xavier was going to ruin everything! All that she had worked for her brother would steal from her just as he always had. The good for nothing thief would pay for his treacheries.

"Not this time my dear brother. You won't get the beauty you seem to care for so much. Oh no, that vixen is mine. "

And, this time when she tries to kill him, she'll do it right.

**Sorry for the wait! I kept getting sick, and then school, and the drama, and all this stuff. I know, I know, excuses, excuses...sigh.. Well I hope this makes up for it! Sorry, no blood though, haha, but I kinda wanted a more emotional level with Raven and Slade, and I wanted to add X in there just because I love him. :) Anyways, I do not own Teen Titans :( but if I did there would sooo be a Raven and bad guy pairing, lol.**


	6. End of all Hope

**End of all Hope**

Raven felt the coldness of her fear sneaking up on her, smothering her values. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't stop. Not yet. Not now. Revenge is best served cold as it were. She breathed in and out trying to stay calm. Slade and she had come to a mutual understanding; even she and Malchior were okay. Raven's little mishap with Terra had opened up new doors. Would it be okay to let out her Rage? To let it consume her and destroy? To finally become Trigon's daughter? Was it even worth it? She didn't know, but quite honestly she didn't really care anymore. Raven sighed as she dropped to the ground from her meditating.

A sudden noise interrupted her thoughts. She knew it was unlike Slade to make any noise so she decided to check out the sound. As Raven made her way to Slade's computer room she was met with, well, a rather odd sight to say the least. And for some reason it made her chest tighten up with some kind of emotion. There on his throne type chair (Raven still teased him about it) was Slade with a woman clinging to him.

"Oh come now Wilson, I thought we had a deal," The woman hissed in a sultry tone?

"Not now Artemis. I'm busy as you can see," Slade growled back at her as he stole a glance to Raven as she was standing there quite awkwardly.

The woman with loose red curls and bright green eyes that just gave off an aura of seduction crossed her arms.

"You're no fun," She pouted.

Then she seemed to notice that Raven was there.

"Ah, here's our little flower," The woman mused, stalking towards Raven like a predator does with its prey.

"Uh.." Raven felt very uncomfortable with the way this woman was looking at her. It was almost like this woman wanted to take her for herself.

"Come on Wilson, it's inevitable, I am going to have her eventually." The woman smirked.

"Excuse me?" Raven's hands started to glow black. She really didn't like this woman.

The woman just chuckled at her. The sound that came out of her mouth sounded like silk. Raven could tell that this 'Artemis' wasn't normal. Could she actually be the Moon Goddess? Raven hoped not.

"Until next time my dear," The woman smirked and faded away.

Raven just stood there in shock as the place where Artemis was standing became more empty space. Slade sighed and stood up coming over to her.

"Don't worry my dear, I won't let her touch you."

Raven glanced up in shock when Slade said that as he laid a hand on her shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze like he was trying to comfort her. Though his eye seemed dangerous. Raven shrugged his hand off and muttered, "I don't need protection."

"As it were, I will make sure you'll stay with me. Don't ever doubt that."

Raven's eyes widened and she turned. But when she did no one was there. She shook her head. What were those feelings before? She knew she didn't like that girl when she first saw her._ I mean, she was all over Slade…._Raven thought.

"…No…no, no, and no!" She exclaimed. Raven groaned. There was no way that she was jealous. Why would she even have a reason to be so? What Slade did in his free time was of no concern to her, and yet why did it hurt to know that? Raven sighed. She always knew that she always wanted to love and in return be loved as well. She thought she had that with Beast Boy, but all that relationship ever taught her was that love hurt. Was she even ready to even like anyone, let alone love? Raven shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as Rage was telling her to find that bitch and kill her..cause that would go over very well. She decided to just get out of this place for a while, she needed air.

Later Raven found herself sitting on a Cliffside over-looking the city. She could just relish in the soft breeze as the world whispered soft longings in her ears.

_Why don't we go look for some fun? I know you want to._

"Get out of my head" Raven growled out.

_Why? You know you want some blood? Maybe even some time with a man…hmmm? Wouldn't that be entertaining? A fun time with a guy, then maybe some time tearing his flesh open?_

"Get Out!" Raven clutched at her head, trying to shake away this burning pain mixed with desire.

_Just let me out, let me take over, I promise you'll enjoy it._

Raven woke to find herself in a warm bed, a soft humming sound ringing in her ears. She could feel a warm substance clinging to her skin as she sat up and stretched. She opened her eyes. She gasped as she noticed where she was. Pale walls were stained with red, furniture was torn and shredded. The room smelled of bloodshed and sex. She noticed her lack of clothing and the blood staining her skin. "No" she whispered. _This isn't real, I couldn't have… _

_But you did, and you enjoyed it._

"Shut up." Raven got up on shaky legs and fell to the ground overtop of something. She looked down to what she fell on. There was a body, if you could even call it that now, was looking up at her if it could. Deep gashes made for eyes, and its mouth was slit into a smile with blood running down. There was barely any skin left on it.

"Oh god no." Raven stood and grabbed a sheet, wrapping it around her as she ran. She ran out of the room and teleported. She didn't know where she was, she couldn't see through the tears. She couldn't hear through her agonizing sobs as she broke down on the dirty ground.

She felt someone lift her up and she could make out the feel of being carried and set into a bathtub. When the hands tried to take the sheet away she screamed and tried to get away, but the hands held her in place.

"Raven," the voice soothed, "I need to get the sheet off so I can clean you up and see if your hurt, as it seems you are too far gone at the moment to do so yourself."

Raven looked up and into the one ice blue eye. She slowly nodded and let him. She looked away in shame as he washed all of the blood of, his hands being surprisingly gentle. It felt…nice.

"I-I didn't mean to." She stuttered.

Slade looked up at her. "I know. It seems the problem is greater than I feared," he continued to wash her off, "there is something affecting your Rage. We are going to have to train more for this problem to go away, even in the slightest."

Raven looked down at her hands. She was more tainted than ever.

"No," she whispered, "there is no hope for me."

Red X sighed as he explained to the Titans about his sister. He let them know how his sister was only related to him by their father. There-for they were only half-siblings. That was why Artemis got all of the God-like powers. His true name was Xavier. He was a demi-god, but his sister was one of the original Greek Gods. And she was out for blood. Mostly his, but they were never on good terms as it were. That's why he went to the Titans of all people. Besides his sister wanted Raven. He didn't know why but it couldn't be for something good.

"So you're telling me that your dad's a GOD!" Of course Beast Boy would mention that first.

Xavier sighed and ran his hand through his unmasked hair. Yup, the Titans now knew that Red X had deep brown hair and bright, green eyes. It didn't bother him too much because they would have found out eventually.

"Yes Beast Boy, I hope your small brain can handle that."  
>Beast Boy just pouted.<p>

"Right..So your sister, who is a Greek God, wants Raven. Why?"

"Well Traffic Light, if I knew that I would have told you. "

Robin growled but shut up so he could think.

"Is friend-Raven going to be okay" Star asked?

"I don't know Starfire, I don't know."

Silence filled the tower as lightning cracked in the sky. What they didn't know was that Rave was already lost. She was lost for good, straight into the enemy's arms.

**Sorry for such the looonggg wait. Terribly sorry. Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing, I would love to have some critiques and some suggestions:) **


End file.
